happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 12: All About That Dance
During the rest of the night, Christina taught Mumble Morse code, he soon got the hang of it, and he even did it with his feet, day was soon to come, and they had just about finished. “Um, -.-- is y, and –.. is z?” Mumble asked “Correct, okay, it seems you've learned it now, well done Mumble.” “Thanks Christina, say, couldn't we, you know, tap dance a message or a song to the people?” “Yeah, I talked about that to the person before they left, and he accepted it, so yeah.” “Well, all my life I wanted to tell the people about what's happening at my place, I can't wa-” Mumble was soon interrupted by Christina “Hold your horses Mumble, we can't just give a message to the public, lets start with a song, and then tell the manager.” “Okay, I guess.” “Great, but I need to ask you something.” “Alright.” “Can you tell me more about this Gloria?” “Well, okay fine. She's the best singer out of anyone at Emperor Land, and since I was born, I had loved her more than anyone else did. But no matter how much I tried, she would always compare me by my differences from everyone else, she'd always hate me, even after graduation day she bit me around my neck, I guess no one would love someone like me.” “Well, I guess I have something to talk to her about the- wait, what? I know at least one penguin that loves you.” “And who would that penguin be?” “Well, I was thinking along the lines of, me perhaps?” “You? You could do better, I'm going to be-” “No, I love you, and nothing you say will stop me.” As soon as she said that, she went up to Mumble and kissed him, when she finished, she took a step back to see his reaction, Mumble was speechless at what just happened, it took a while to process the thought. “What, just happened?” “I kissed you, and how do you feel about it?” “I honestly don't know, anyway, we got a song to dance.” Just as he said that, the bell and the pre-recorded message sounded, and the people started to come in, and the Manager spoke about the events. “Well, good morning everyone, and I hope you have a great day. Now, the penguins have, well, decided to dance a song, but this time they'll do it in a code, so I'll be giving you guys two sheets, one that's blank, and another that has what each move means so the one who gets the most words right will get a specifically hand crafted model of Mumble. So lets get to it.” After he'd said that, Mumble and the other Emperors danced, it took nearly an hour until they finished, and when they did, the winner was selected. The manager soon came to realise what it was. So he called her over. “Yeah... okay... fine, well guys looks like she's coming over, well this is exciting. Now that we have no time to wait.” The manager soon left, and after a couple of minutes he came back along with another person. “Well, Meghan, these are the penguins who made a re-write of you famous song.” “I have to admit, I would never thought that penguins would find the song so interesting, okay, lets do this.” “Because I know He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance Yeah, it's pretty clear, he ain't no singer But he can shake it, shake it Like he's supposed to do 'Cause he got that boom boom that all the girls chase And all the right junk in all the right places I see the penguins are workin' that bullying We know that talk ain't real C'mon now, make it stop If you are friendly, friendly, just raise 'em up 'Cause every inch of you is perfect From the bottom to the top Yeah, my Mumble I tell him don't worry about singing I say, Girls like a little more tapping to hear from you." I know you won't be no top singer enemy Gloria So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know He's All about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance Hey! He's bringing different back Go ahead and tell them sinning bitches that No you're just playing. I know you think you're bad But I'm here to tell ya Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Yeah, my Mumble I tell him don't worry about singing I say, Girls like a little more tapping to hear from you." I know you won't be no top singer enemy Gloria So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know He's All about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance Because you know He's All about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance Because you know He's All about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance, no treble He's all about that dance 'Bout that dance 'Bout that dance, 'bout that dance Hey, hey, ooh You know you like this dance” At that moment, everyone cheered, even the penguins. “Well, I'm sorry to say this, but tonight is the last day that these penguins will be here, we're moving half of them to Antarctica, we'll hopefully be able to have contact with them when they get to their home.” “Mumble, we're actually going to your home.” Christina said joyfully. “Yeah, and I'm going to regret every bit of it.” Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions